atrapado en ponilandia
by destroyer1234xd
Summary: desperte en este mundo extraño, tengo que quedarme aqui durante mucho tiempo, pero mi llegada terminara con la paz de este reino y con mi cabeza (primera persona update cada miercoles por semana) personajes: las 6 mane y nuestro amigo humano
1. Chapter 1

DEJEN COMENTARIOS PLIS Y SIN MAS QUE EECIR EMPECEMOS CON EL FIC DE MLP

CAPITULO 1 ATRAPADO!

Mundo humano...

Aqui estoy yo con mis amigos hugo y mario, yo solo soy un chico de 20 años que se dedica especialmente a el "trabajo", !mentira!, no tengo trabajo, simplemente soy un pobre diablo y ahora estoycon mis amigos compartiendo unas bebidas, me encuentro en mi cuarto, todos mis amigos se quedaron dormidos pues solo yo aguante tantas bebidas pero ahora quiero entrar al baño T.T, me dirijo hacia "alfondo a la derecha". Después de dejar" algo" me limpio las manos, casualmente tengo un espejo y me paro frente a el, puedo ver apenas mi reflejo"maldito alcohol" en fin visto un polo blanco entero y un pantalón vaquero azul. Estoy tan embriagado que no puedo mantenerme en pie,y caigo al suelo, me levanto, salgo como puedo del baño y me dirijo a mi cuarto. Al abrir la puerta solo veo la habitación en blanco, no hay nadie. Solo ese brillo enceguecedor, como estoy tomado avanzo como puedo cerrando losojos y extendiendo mis manos como sonámbulo , apenas entro a mi habitación siento que caigo, no puedo sujetarme de nada, era como un sueño como esos de que te caes desde un edificio o como el fin del mundo.

Sigo cayendo, abro los ojos y veo que ya no me encontraba en mi casa sino caendo hacia un bosque enmitad de la noche, algo raro-mierda!mierda!mierdaaaaaa-digo al caer, tomo una bocanada de aire,aterrizoen un tronco de arbol negro y punzante, por desgracia en un lago pantanoso-mierda! Pensaba que hibaa caer en el agua!- salgo nadando estilo gta v, llego hasta la orilla y doy un fuerte suspiro, persivo que yano estoy ebrio ' que bien' ;-) - pero que sueño mas loco, parece real?-veo mis manos llenas de barro-"quecarajo"- sacudo un poco mis manos y empiezo a caminar por ese bosque extraño, sigo pensando que es un puto sueño ocasionado por el alcohol-es un sueño debí quedarme dormido cuando me cai en el baño!-Salí del bosque a un lago- es enserio?-me detengo al ver un árbol en forma de casa- puf que bien...una casa árbol?, cuando despierte prometo nunca mas volver a tomar una gota de alcohol (T.T)- me acerco aesa casa, cabaña o lo que sea, voy hacia la puerta y la observo detalladamente-es un poquito pequeña estapuerta,"encerio creo que debo dejar de tomar",- toco la puerta *(toc!) toc (toc!)*- veo que no hay nadie-que sueño mas extraño...*suspiro*-ss au!-bajo poco a poco mi cabeza para ver que estaba una herida grande en mi estomago, suerte que no me daño ningún órgano vital, había perdido mucha sangre, pero como es que no me di cuenta?-mierda no es un puto sueño!, es la pinche realidad!-me siento en laentrada de esa casa, me duele bastante esta herida-au! Mierda duele bastante 7.7, si este no es un sueño...puedo morir!-me levanto de donde estaba sentado para asomarme a la ventana de esa" cabañarbolcasa", puedo ver mi reflejo en ella, estoy todo cubierto de lodo, casi irreconocible, me rodeo miherida con mi brazo, me acerco mas a esa ventana y veo: unos muebles antiguos, un tapete, una casa de pájaro y unas gradas.- valla no estan civilizada esta aldea...pero como llegue aqui- el dolor me gana y caigo al suelo inconsciente por haber perdido sangre...-a joder!, ya me mori...-mis ultimas palabras antesde caer al suelo lleno de pasto y florecillas...

Abro los ojos muy despacio-* estoy vivo, yeah XD*- menciono susurrando- pero donde estoy?, creo que en casita?-estaba tapado con una frazada gruesa*y mucho*, veo mis manos, estaban limpias!, asomo mi cabeza por la izquierda, por debajo de la cama, regreso mi cabeza a donde estaba, esta cama esta muy baja de altura- nop...no es mi casa, eso quiere decir...-rápidamente quito completamente la frazada y mi cuerpo estaba limpio, y completamente desnudo(exepto la cadera...malpensados) la herida aun estaba, solo que con unos vendajes- mierda... me siento violado 7.7-me vuelvo a tapar, volteo hacia todos lados, no solo estaba en un arbol, sino en la misma *cabañarbolcasa *, a mi lado derecho tenia una mesita de noche con un espejo y un cepillo color rosa, tomo el espejo y lo pongo frente a mi cara: mi cara estaba limpia no tenia ese lodo por ningún lado de mi cabello y ahora si podía ver mis ojos "hermosos color verde claro"- agg parezco gay..-coloco el espejo en la mesita de noche, la habitación estaba vacía solo seque es de dia por que al lado izquierdo hay una ventana que alumbra el lugar-pero como llegué aquí?, en que pueblo estoy?...aaaa debo estar en el amazonas!, si eso es! Pero como llegué?-formulo esas preguntas en voz alta, me levanto de la cama...

*Lalalala lalalalala*- escucho una voz femenina cantando, aproximandose cerca de la puerta de donde estoy, de un salto me vuelvo a la cama y finjo estar dormido- tap tap tap- escucho que se acerca pareceque usa botas o tacones , abro un poco el ojo derecho para ver una figura colocar un tazon con agua hirviendo con un paño y otro con comida- mi amigito del bosque es hora que te de limpie esa herida...y después te daré de comer!- dice aquella chica con un tono de voz muy delgado y tímido pero muy amable, cierro mi ojo, escucho que exprime un paño o algo por el estilo, y pasa el trapo por mi cara- *mierda esta hirviendo...me esta quemando*-pienso, el ardor estan grande que suelto un lagrima :'(-ahora tu blando cuerpecito-escucho , ella vuelve a colocar el trapo a el tazon con agua*o lava*

No por favor! Eso quema!-estiro mi mano en señal de paz, ella se asusta y se mete en la cama, no logro ver bien de quien se trata, como soy un *caballero* salgo de la cama pero tapandome lo que pueda conunas almohadas-quieres salir de alli amiga del bosque?- digo con un tono mas amigable y bromista

Es...es...ta bien- ella sale poco a poco de la cama y logro ver que era nada mas y nada menos que un Pegaso de color amarillo y pelo rosa

Mieeeer...coles- salto de la impresión y dejo caer las almohadas, esta vez yo me meto en la cama

Mm...hola-decimos unisono y la timida pegaso o no se que demonios sea pero mi cabeza me da vueltas

Como? puedes hablar?!-decimos unísono- claro que si!-otra vez unísono

No estoy drogado enfermera?-pienso que es algo ocasionado por el alcohol o por las drogas

Que es eso? Pero tu...No eres un animalito del bosque-dice llorando + su tono de voz tan suave = aaaaa¡ y a la vez una confusión tremenda- pareces un poni de tierra pero mas grande y lindo- al decir eso puedo ver claramente ver que sus mejillas se sonrojan "que se trae esta?"

Por favor dame un golpe un mi cara, para saber si este no es un sueño- digo un poco atontado por la situación

Esta bien animal o poni-ella se acerca temerosa ante mi y...plas!...me da una cachetada( con sus cascos)en mi cara

Pero no tan fuerte T.T!-digo tocando mi cara con ambas manos-

No me lo dijiste!- dice con cara de trollface

si este no es un sueño...donde estoy?- pregunto a la pegaso

Estas en poniville especificamente en el reino de equestria-dice aun temerosa

Aaaa...que!-digo sorprendido por las palabras que oi- dices que estoy en ponilandia?

Es...poniville, y tu no eres de por aqui?verdad?-pregunta ella y se acerca mas a mi, eso me incomoda bastante

no soy de aqui-respondo un poco asustado por la actitud de esa pegaso- soy de el mundo humanoo planeta tierra

Aaaa ya veo- se acerca mas y mas y mas...mua!... Me besa en la frente !que? me beso?!- perdona por esopero eres tan lindo y...y tierno, además te pareces a un poni solo que…mas grande- lo dice con su cara al rojo vivo, esso me incomoda aun mas, ella sale dela habitacion caminando, al mismo tiempo moviendo la cola y aleteando sus alas, dejándome solo en la habitación

A donde se va?..-me pregunto sospechando, ella entra el instante con mi ropa bien lavada, deja mi ropa enel pie de la cama-gracias...que te llamas?

Mi nombre fluttershy-responde esa pegaso- y el tuyo?

Adolfo navarro, mucho gusto-respondo aun en la cama sin moverme

Y no te vistes?- pregunta ella, no me imagino que me abra hecho esta pegaso de nombre fluttershy mientras estaba inconsciente

Si claro, una pregunta fluttershy...cuanto tiempo estube inconsciente?- pregunto y al mismo tiempo descubro que tiene una especie de tatuaje de mariposas en su muslo(algo incomodo)

3 dias exactamente...-responde muy timida y sonrojada al mismo tiempo

Que?! que?!Wau que dormilon soy...me podrias dejar solo para vestirme?-pregunto a fluttershy quien sólo asiente con la cabeza - luego te preguntare algunas cosas-y ella se va cerrando la puerta, me visto rápido, tardo 2 minutos en ponerme mi polo blanco y mi pantalón, me camino hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla escucho algo en voz baja...*Conejito angel creo que me gusta cierto amigo*-esa voz era defluttershy que parecia estar alegre y animada


	2. Chapter 2

DEJEN COMENTARIOS PLIS Y SIN MAS QUE EECIR EMPECEMOS CON EL FIC DE MLP

Nota: perdonen mis errores, pues soy nuevo aquí XD

CAPITULO 2 EL SILENCIOSO ENEMIGO

adolfo!vaja a desayunar!- grita con su tono de vos tan tierno..., salgo inmediatamente de la abitacion parabajar las gradas y dirijirme donde escuche a fluttershy, voy donde esta fluttershy quien estaba sentada enuna mesa comiendo un jugo de nose que y pasto?!, estiro los brazos y bozteso- por favor sientate adolfin-ahora que le pasa?, en fin me siento al lado de ella y me sirve leche y una ensalada de pasto

Gracias fluttershy!- digo eso solo para quedar bien con ella y que me ayude para salir de esta Equestria

Es lo que yo haria por un amigo-ahora me llama " amigo" le seguire la corriente XD

Y...señorita fluttershy como me encontro?-espero que no se lo tome tan a pecho

Yo te vi cuando caiste al suelo y no dude en ayudarte, por que pense que eras un oso, luego cuando televante vi que estabas herido y sucio, te meti aqui adentro para curar esa herida-señala mi estomago consu casco-asi que te lave, te mime y te mantuve conmigo durante 3 dias- no puedo creer que eso- supe queno eras ningun animal que conoci y te mantuve durmiendo en mi cama...

Tu donde dormiste?-interrunpo

E...junto...contigo-se ruborisa bastante y toma de un solo sorvo todo su vaso con jugo-pero no hise nada"raro", yo me las arregle para que nadie te viera o te falte alimento- como el desayuno que me dio y loacabo en 16 segundos porque estoy de hambre

Pufh, gracias fluttershy, no se como pagartelo-que acabo de decir?, espero que no me pida algo "raro"

Bueno...tu...tu...me puedes...hacer...un...-porfavor que no pida lo que tengo en mente- masaje opeinar mi crin?- pregunta entusiasmada, suerte que no pidio que le hisiera "compañia"por las noches,ademas yo me tengo que ir de este lugar, pero no me negare a masajear su cuerpo o peinar su crin-

Esta bien fluttershy, te dare un masaje y peinare tu crin y si quieres te...-busco en mis bolsillos , tomo unperfume, que consegui *honradamente* por las calles a midad de la noche, le doy el extiendo mi manopara mostrarle el perfume-te doy un perfume olor a margaritas-ella lo toma con su casco

Muchas gracias por esto adolfin no deviste molestarte- con que sabe lo que es un perfume, pense quepreguntaria algo como...¿que es esto?

Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti fluttershy-me levanto de la silla y me pongo detras de ella y pongomis manos sobre sus hombros para empesar el masaje- ponte comoda...-muevo mis manos hacia arribaapretando un poco y hacia abajo tambien apretando un poco, luego paso por su cuello y hago un poco deprecion

Mmm...se siente bien-habla futtershy, como su voz es suave y timida parece que lo dice con sarcasmo,que se le puede hacer.

Luego subo arriba a la habitacion donde estaba, tomo el peine y el espejo, nuevamente bajo dondefluttershy y tomo su pelo y lo cepillo dejandolo lacio, como no se mucho de mujeres dejo su peinadocomo estaba solo que con una rosa, le paso el espejo para que se vea

Esta..." lindo"-sarcasmo nivel dios!

Encerio?-pregunto un poco enfadado

Si ,esta..."lindo"- dice fluttershy bajandose de la silla para hacercarse a mi y frotar su cabeza en mi piecomo gato- me encanta el pienado que me hisiste, adolfo

Y fluttershy tu te hisiste ese tatuaje?-pregunto señalando su tatuaje de mariposas

-No, es un tatuaje, es una cutiemark-responde alegre

-Y que eso? Es una moda?

-Es la marca que tenemos todos los ponis en equestria, simbolisa tu talento especial, por ejemplo de miamiga twilight es una estrella en el cosmos, y significa que es buena en la magia, entendiste?

-Mmmm...dejame pensar...lo de tu amiga en adelante no entiendo ni mangos :O

-Jajaja eres divertido

\- fluttershy, siendote sincero quisiera irme de este lugar, tu sabes como?

\- si te quieres ir por mi ni hay ningun problema, pero la unica que creo que te pueda ayudar seria..laprincesa celestia, nustra goberbante

-aaaa y me llevas con ella? Porfavor? :/

-esta bien,te llevare a canterlod, pero como pasaras desapersivido en las calles de poniville?

-si dices que ustedes pueden usar magia, no puedes hacer un hechiso de ponificacion?

-yo soy un pegaso y no un unicornio, pero tengo a la cebra ideal para ti

Bosque everfree- Guarida de zecora- fluttershy

No debi dejar solo a adolfin, no quierovque se vaya pero el es de otro lugar,-toco la puerta de labguaridade zecora *toc toc toc*

Zecora: pasa mis puertas abiertas estan- entro dentro la guarida- fluttershy que visita mas inesperada- veoque ella estaba haciendo una pocion

Disculpa zecora pero debo pedirte un favor-pregunto a zecora

De que se trata pequeña?

Quiero que prepares una pocion muy especial

Para que o quien?

Para que alguien se vuelva poni, es un amigo mio

6 mechones de cabello distinto necesito, mas un espejo y una manzana

Y para que la manzana?

Es que tengo hambre :V

Pero algo mas

Que quieres fluttershy

Que vengas personalmente a mi casa para preparar la posima

Bien

Gracias zecora!-digo con felicidad y algo de tristeza, salgo de la guarida y del bosque everfree, al diasiguiente a primera hora reuno a twilight, rarity, raindowdash, pinki pie y applejack en la puerta de micasa con zecora dentro,les explico a detalle lo que pasa

5 minutos despues...

Casa de fluttershy-Adolfo

Hola...zecora me llamo-me habla una zebra

Jeje...hola me llamo adolfo- digo ttemeroso

Mucho gusto, fluttershy ya viene, ella me pidio ayuda para ti-dice aquella zebra, fluttershy le pidio ayuda,ella es muy amable y generosa,...entra fluttershy con otras ponis, una pegaso con pelo multicolor y pielceleste con una...cutiemark de un rayo, una poni de tierra muy alegre con su pelo esponjado, tambien sucola,y todo su cuerpo color rosa, unos globos de cutiemark,otra poni terrertre pero esta era rubia y teniaun sombrero vaquero, su piel color maranja, unas manzanas como cutiemark,luego un unicornio de colormorado con su pelo tambien morado solo que en distintos tonos y una estrella de cutiemark, luego pasaotra unicorniobcon su pelo algo raro y color azul, su pelaje de color blanco. Todas se asustan al verme

Tranquilas que el es mi amigo!-habla fluttershy tranquilizando a sus amigas-ellas son mis amigas twilight,rainbowdash, pinki pie, rarity y sombreo es applejack-dice señalando a cada una- y el es adolfo

Mucho gusto-responden unisono

Mm...applejack...que rico!-digo recordando a una de mis bebidas alcoholicas que era el aguardiente demanzanda que en ingles signica applejack

Que te pasa-dice applejack tapandose la cara con su sombrero-*eres un idiota! Me hoyes!*

No te enojes, veras que tu nombre en mi mundo es un manjar-encerio dije eso? un manjar?

Jeje-ella se quita el sombrero de su cara para ponerselo en la cabeza

Bueno querida para que nos trajiste-pregunta rarity

Quiero que se cuerten un mechon-interunpe zecora-para darle poder a mi pocion

Bueno...-dicen unisono- pero para que-rarity, pinki pie, rainbowdash*applejack y flutershy solo me mirancon una sonrisa, ellas se quitan un pequeñisimo mechon de cabello, zecora sale afuera con los mechonesy regresa despues de unos minutos

Quiero que esta pocion la tomes con devocion-dice entragandome la pocion, tambien me da un espejo demano, el espejo lo pongo frente a mi y tomo la pocion, siento mi como mi cuerpo cambia, se hace maspequeño, no logro verme en el espejo, siento una nube tapandome completamente, la nube desaparece,me miro en el espejo: era un unicornio (que mal) mi piel cambio a un color blanco y mi pelo se volvio decolor verde de distintos tonos y mis ojos eran verdes como siempre , todo mi cuerpo habia cambiado, aexcepcion de mis ojos, tenia una calabera negra con llamas de fuego al rededor como cutiemark

Estas muy muy...-dice applejack y comiensa a respirar agitadamente- hermoso, mas que un pie demanzana recien fabricado

quisiera probarlo a el- dice pinki pie lamiendose la cara- puedo?

Te ves increiblemente genial, como que me gustas un 210%-dice rainbow dash-pero como eres unhumano solo ma gustas un 110%

Querido, te vez muy distinto modo poni-dice rarity

Wau nunca pense que la posion resultaria?-dice twilight, ni yo pensaba que resultaria,fluttershy solo meve con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara, todos esos comentarios me dejaron incomodo,sobretodo pinkipie,ademas estoy recontra incomodo al saber que estoy desnudo, ellas tambien lo estan pero no les importa niuna mierda

La posion salio mal-dice zecora interfiriendo, a que se refiere con que salio mal?-ustedes son lasportadoras de los elementos, por lo tanto gran poder emanan, y como todas le dieron un mechon decabello...no creo que a su forma normal regrese, ademas tiene una cutiemark

Que que?!-digo a zecora, como no estoy acostumbrado a este cuerpo tambaleo un poco pero sin caerme,-eso quiere decir que me quedare asi por el resto de mi vida?

Tranquilo, solo te quedaras asi como "2 dias-no me gusta como habla esa zecora, parece maestro yoda,pero no me agrada mucho la idea de quedarme asi. 2 dias- mientras quiero saber que significa tucutiemark

*Puf* espero con ansias regresar a mi mundo-digo alegre :) -mientras lo de la cutiemark creo que mitalento especial es ser un metalero ~_~

Que es eso?-pregunta zecora

Nada-respondo

Y... Te podemos acompañar a canterlod?-peeguntan las 5 ponis a exepcion de zecora y fluttershy

Claro! No hay problema, pero quien de ustedes me ayuda a caminar con esta nueva forma?-pregunto porque no se como moverme,

Yo!-dicen entusiasmadas, pero pinkipie no dice nada y se queda triste

Tu pinkipie quiero que me ayudes a caminar o galopar-digo tratando de animar a pinkipie

Oki doki-dice pinki acercandose a mi con una gran sonrisa-psicologia inversa-dice mirando a sus amigas con cara de trollface, zecora se va, al igual que rariry , ranbowdash, twilight, applejack estas ultimas molestas-te enseñare muy bien...

45 minutos despues...

Estaba corriendo en circulos por la casa de fluttershy junto con pikipie, ella al igual que fluttershy meenseñaron como tomar objetos y como galopar, nos detenemos para ver como lleganaplejack,rarity,rainbowdas quien coño sabe como, twilight con unas mochilas en su lomo, pinkipie desaparece y vuelve a apareceren menos de 3 segundos con una mochila, luego viene fluttershy también con una mochila en su lomo

Hay que ir a canterlod-dice twilight y nos envuelve en un campo de fuerza y aparecemos en una estación de tren, abordamos el tren a canterlod y este comienza a avanzar...

BOSQUE EVERFREE-LUGAR DESCONOCIDO

y que ganamos nosotros si eliminamos a las portadoras-dice una figura misteriosa con apariencia dehumano

Ganaran un poco de poder-aparece un unicornio entre las sombras- y el respeto de grather osea yo

Pero algo es seguro, nunca regresaremos alla-dice otra figura con apariencia de humano

Y ahora les dare un pequeño incentivo, para que puedan vencer a las portadoras-el unicornio desprende de su cuerno un rayo que impacta a cada uno de estos individuos dejándolos en el suelo-ahora...poseen magia equestriana negra

 _ **espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos el proximo miercoles del 2016**_

 ** _nota: feliz año nuevo!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!, aqui les traigo un nuevo cap, sin mas que decir empecemos att: judit de las casas

CAPITULO 3 CONOCIENDO A LAS 6 MANE

Vajamos del tren y ellas me dirigen hacia una biblioteca, esta estaba con muchos guardias resguardandola entrada, entramos dentro, no hay nadie solo se puede apreciar a dos unicornios con alas, una era alta yblanca y la otra era de menor tamaño pero azul y con una leve sonrisa, ellas voltean a vernos entrar

Princesas-unisono, todos hacen una pequeña reverencia, mientras yo agacho la cabeza

Twilight a que se debe tu visita-dice la unicornio mas alta

Es por esto- ella me señala

Y? Que tiene que ver este apuesto poni con tu visita-dice la de color azul, espera me llamo apuesto?

El dice que es un humano-dice twilight

Que-que?-dice tartamudeando la unicornio blanca, la otra de color azul solo me ve con una sonrisa, que raro?- habla- me dirige la palabra

Soy un humano, estoy como poni gracias a zecora, llege aqui por una especie de portal magico que seabrio en mi mundo-digo a la realeza

Y tu, viste el portal y por curiosidad entraste en el?-pregunta la blanquita XD

No. Nada de eso solo estaba caminando y cai en el-digo con vergüenza

Vaya que eres un tonto-dice la azulada-jaja

Luna, dejalo, y que te llamas...humano?-pregunta la blanquita

Mm adolfo navarro-respondo algo timido- y vine ante usted solo para que me lleve de regreso a mimundo

Eso sera imposible...-dice la blanquita

Pero porque? Hermana, celestia-dice luna, y veo que ella tiene una cutiemark de una luna y su hermanaun sol- a ya entiendo, jaja

Que te causa tanta risa?-pregunto

Tu-tu- para ser un humano eres demaciado sexy como poni, no me imagino como seras en realidad-dicecon franquesa, que que!, que es lo que tengo ?porque? todas las ponis se me quieren tirar encima?

Luna!-dice con su voz autoritaria la princesa celestia- perdona a mi hermana, digo que no podras irteporque el portal solo se abre 5 minutos cada 25 años- al decir eso mi expresion facial :-) cambio a :'(

Es broma verdad?-digo atonito y triste

No lo es, mi querido humano-dice luna con un tono seductor, esto cada vez se pone mas feo 8(

Lamentamos esto adolfo pero segun algunos libros se dice que en la tierra un año equivale a 365 diasmientras que en equestria equivale a 360 dias-dice esa princesa trollestia y mi exprecion facial cambia ax(-

Dime, que tienes alla que aqui no tengas?-pregunta luna, recuerdo que no tengo familia ni grandes amigos,solo 2 tipos que me obligan a robar, no tengo a nadie ni nada, mientras que en aqui tengo a fluttershy ysus amigas ;-)

No tengo nada-respondo triste- por eso decido quedarme aqui hasta que se habra el portal-al decir esoluna me arroja un heciso muy fuerte que hace que me de mareos- que fue eso?

Como dices que te quedaras...te puse un hechiso para que puedas convertirte en humano y poni avoluntad propia-dice luna, que tienen estas princesas?!, creo que son malas y tienen un nivel de trolleosuperior a goku, pero ya no importa ser un poni solo me importa quedarme en este lugar y empezar unanueva vida

Gracias-respondo a luna- pero como me vuelvo humano?

Solo concentra tu energia en tu cuerno y piensa en tu forma humana-me habla luna-y para volverte ponisolo haces lo mismo solo que con tu mano derecha y no tu cuerno

Aaaa, gracias otra vez-respondo feliz - entonces puedo cambiar de forma cuando yo quiera?

Si, a menos que estes agotado para usar ese hechizo-responde luna

Si*-escucho susurrar a las 6 mane, malditas!

Adolfo navarro, bienvenido a equestria-dice la princesa celestia- quiero que aprendas de nuestros valoresy para eso estan las chicas que estas detras tuyo: rariry simbolisa la generosidad, pinkipie simbolisa la risa,twilight simbolisa la magia, applejack simbolisa la honestidad, rainbowdash simbolisa la lealtad, yfluttershy simbolisa la amabilidad-wau ni yo pensaba que ellas fuesen las *elegidas*, pero como dicetengo que aprender sobre ellas

Y? Es un favor?-pregunto con cara de :)

Es una orden, quiero que convivas un dia con cada una, sin importar lo que pase-dice celestia con la caratroll- y empiesas con...-celestia de la nada saca seis pedazos de papel, alli escribe los nombres de las 6,luego los hace bolitas y las mezcla, elige uno, lo abre y lee en voz alta-pasaras el dia de mañana conrainbowdash luego el dia siguiente con applejack, y luego siguen pinkipie, rariry, twilight y fluttershypero si las seis quieren pueden intercambiar dias

Okey...-respondo algo temeroso

Ahora pueden irse-celestia/luna

Gracias princesas-salgo de la biblioteca con las "portadoras"

Salimos todos de la biblioteca, luego pinki pie saco de la nada unos boletos a poniville, todos tomamoslos boletos y vamos a la estacion del tren para ir a poniville, creo que me dormi en el camino...

PONIVILLE

Bajamos del tren a poniville, ya era de noche, aunque creo que extraño los avances tecnologicos en latierra, pero en el viaje de regreso ningun poni noto mi presencia

Hoye bipedo! Mañana a primera hora te espero-dice rainbowdash saliendo volando hacia el cielo

Bueno yo tambien me voy, applebloom nececita de su hermana-esta vez habla applejack saliendo haciaun lugar llamado sweet apple acres

To tengo que ir a descansar-habla twilight y se va

Yo tengo que cuidar a los hijos de los señores cake-habla pinkipie y sale corriendo hacia poniville, raritysolo se va sin despedirse

Y ahora estamos...solos-dice fluttershy-si no te molesta puedes dormir en mi casa por el momento

Gracias fluttershy-respondo a la pegaso mas tierna que haya visto

Al dia siguiente...

Me despierto en el sofa de la casa de fluttershy, me levanto y salgo sijilosamente afuera, hago lo que luname dijo, illumino mi cuerno, cierro los ojos, pienso en mi forma humana, me transformo-wau!-digosorprendido y moviendo mis manos

Que bien te vez-dice una poni con acento sureño, volteo a ver quien es, era applejack- y a que hora nosvamos?

-A donde?

\- veo que rainbowdash no te dijo nada

-decirme que?

-que tu pasaras el dia conmigo

-okey?pero porque?

-porque rainbowdash esta ocupada hoy, a si que me pidio que la sustituyera

-aaaa...

-tu que piensas

-que esta bien?

-bueno, ahora despidete de fluttershy y vamos a sweet apple acres

-pero tengo hambre ;(

-yo te puedo dar comida cuando llegemos

-si tu insistes...,quiero una taza de cafe con carne de res :)

-dijiste que comes carne?!

-perdona pero mi dieta es a base de eso, ademas no como ponis

-como digas...

-esperame un momento que ahora nos vamos-entro a la casa de fluttershy, veo que ella estaba en elmismo sofa en el que dormi, ella estaba sentada como si estubiese esperando a que entrara-mm hola!

-Hola adolfin

-tengo que irme a sweet apple acres, ya sabes por lo que tenfo que aprender sobre ustedes

-no que tenias que ir con rainbowdash?

-si, solo que ella esta 'ocupada'

-esta bien, nos vemos en 5 dias

-si, adios fluttershy-salgo de su casa cerrando la puerta, me acerco a applejack y esta corre en direccion alo que llaman sweet apple acres, yo simplemente le sigo el paso, ella se detiene en un lugar lleno dearboles de manzanas, con una casa enorme y un granero color rojo

-ya-lle-ga-mos?-digo respirando profundo con mi mano en el pecho

-claro!

-entonces, quiero comida!

-ya, no seas pendejo!

-disculpa?

-digo que no te apures

-pues yo escuche otra cosa

-pues escuchaste mal, sigueme-applejack corre hacia los arboles, yo le sigo, hasta que se detiene en unlugar muy apartado de el lugar poblado- recoje una manzana y come!

-bueno, pero yo queria carne

-agradece que te doy comida!

-okey..

-y que esperas?-me esta retando?, trepo el arbol como puedo y trepo en una rama, le quito una manzana,la rama se desprende y yo caigo de una altura de 2 metros hacia el suelo

-ajajaja-se burla applejack de mi desgracia(que mala es ;( ), me levanto, como la manzana entera de unbocado, ni yo se como lo hise-ahora ve hacia el granero que yo te sigo despues

-esta bien!-respondo enojado, me sacudo y camino hacia donde queda en granero

30 minutos despues...

Estoy durmiendo en el granero, recostado en el suelo lleno de paja, hay un monton de paja y materiales deagricultura, intento transformarme en poni, pero no lo logro, creo que es porque estoy agotado despues delo que me hiso applejack.

Applejack entra en el granero, ella tranca la puerta con un palo largo, ella se acerca a mi, me levanto demi lugar, ella se quita el sombrero para ponerlo en el suelo, piedo observar que ella tiene en su boca unamanzana multicolor, ella se quita la manzana de su boca con su casco, luego me lo arroja, la agarro y ledoy un mordizco, siento que me da mucha energia, es un sabor unico

-ahora conviertete en unicornio porfavor, si?-dice applejack muy feliz-ya que esa manzana la consegui aduras penas

-ggg-extiendo mi mano derecha y pienso en mi forma poni, me transformo, ahora estoy de cuatro patas yalgo raro, siento mis hormonas alborotarse por ver a applejack acercandose a mi moviendo la cintura

Vuelvete humano-habla applejack, no se a que quiere llegar con esto, pero le hago caso, ilumino micuerno, me vuelvo humano(atuendo cap 1)

Ya esta-digo dandome vuelta como si estubiese modelando

Tienes que pagarme por la manzana-me reclama, pense que las manzana eran un 'toma amigo' pero estoresulto ser 'toma ya que hoy por ti mañana por mi'-son...25 bits

Que es eso?-pregunto enfadado y sorprendido(mezcla a la que llamo enfadido)

Son monedas de oro,que aqui usamos como dinero-ella se acerca a mi aun mas, ya la tengo en frente mio

Pues dejame decirte que yo solo tengo 10 centavos-le respondo a esa belleza sureña otra forma de decir aprovechadora y manipuladora ;(

Entonces pagame de otra forma-me mira fijamente a los ojos, por miedo caigo a la paja

Como?-pregunto con la voz temblorosa

Pues...dejame ponerte algo-ella pone sus cascos a mi cintura y me baja el pantalon XoX,toma un lazoque estaba cerca y ma ata en menos de 5 segundos mis brazos y piernas, no puedo moverme, menos huir,intento transformarme en poni pero no puedo, estoy demaciado nervioso y cansado para hacerlo"esa loplaneo todo desde un principio!"- y si no me dejas te violare*'musica dramatica'(chan chan chan)*

Bueno ya llegue con otro cap de este fic, perdonen mi demora, pero nunca les dejare mucho tiempo sin caps. Tambein quiero agregar que apenas llevo escribiendo fics durante 2 meses, por lo tanto soy nueva aqui, los espero el dia miercoles con un nuevo cap :)

pd: perdonen si tengo faltas de ortografia o no escribo bien los nombres de los personajes, pueden opinar! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!, aqui les traigo un nuevo cap, sin mas que decir empecemos att: judit de las casas

disculpen que no haya subido caps por creo que fueron 2 semanas, pero este fic continuara!

pd:estuve de viaje el centro de mi pais por asuntos de trabajo

CAPITULO 4 sorpresa!-

Si es que salgo de aqui les contare a todos que me violaste!-trati de calmarla, creo que esta en celo esta violadora

Yo les dire que tu me violaste-me mira de una forma rara-jaja es mentira-se aleja de mi, me desata y va aabrir la puerta del granero, estaba rarity esperando?,esperando para que?- pasa rarity-me tapo como puedo con la paja que hay

Hola querido...humano-ella tenia levitando un par de cosas, creo que era ropa-te traje estas prendas paraque te veas muy muy lindo-me arroja las cosas que trajo, las levanto con mis manos, eran: unos pantalones jean de color azul, una polera con mangas largas de color...*morado*

Encerio?color morado?, osea gracias u.u-sarcasmo

Vamos pruevatelo!-insiste applejack, me pongo el pantalon, la polera y una chaqueta de cuero negra, todome quedaba a la perfeccion, no entiendo como sacaron o adivinaron las medidas de mi cuerpo

Como me veo?-pregunto frustrado

Bien-responden unisono

Ahora solo te falta la bufanda color rosa!-habla rarity, creo que se burlan que soy un humano tonto

Y como consigieron mis medidas?-pregunto

Pues...cuando te quedaste dormido en el tren te quitamos la ropa y te medimos :)-habla applejack*vaya que es muy directa, con razon es 'honesta'*

Pense que me hiban a violar esta mañana, pero resulta que me violaron hace 1dia?-reclamo enfadado-ypara que me dieon esta ropa?

Nnumero uno: estas feo-habla rarity, creo que hare una huelga de hambre por el racismo en ponilandia, esmas ni siquiera les importara si me muero?

Numero dos, a twilight le llego invitaciones, y una es para ti-applejack me pasa un sobre, lo tomo y abro:

*mi querido, apreciado, sexy, capo, experto...blablablablabla humano-leer esta carta es perturbador- le habla la princesa Luna, le invito a usted a una fiesta en honor a su llegada a equestria, sera incluido por igual a nuestra sociedad, tambien se le asignara un trabajo, la fiesta se celebrara el dia de mañana en el lago ponivile 'no faltes' att princesa celestia y luna

Pd: ya no importa que pases dias con las portadoras

Wau le caes muy bien a luna...creo que entre ustedes dos hay algo-habla applejack,

No, nada de eso, yo me quede aqui por un motivo, iniciar una vida nueva-respondo a la sureña

Bueno, no te molestes adolfo-me tranquiliza rarity

BOSQUE EVERFREE/UBICACION DESCOCIDA/NARRADOR/FECHA...*ya parale a tu auto, de quien es la historia?eh?, dejate de esas cosas y narra de una puta vez!*-goku grita al narrador :V

En las profundidades del bosque everfree, se puede apreciar dos humanos, ambos cubiertos con energianegra por su cuerpo, lo que los hacia irreconocibles, no se les puede ver la cara, esos tipos estabansentados mirando a el suelo donde esta una unicornio de color verdoso, con una lyra de cutiemark

Una nueva vida?, no esto no es vida!, es lo mejor!, esa poni o unicornio llamada lyra fue facil de engañar,pero me agrada...asi que solo atala, no la mates-habla el sujeto1

Sera un estorbo! Deathgood-dice el sipo sin quitarle la mirada a la unicornio

Desde cuando me llamo deathgood? Iceblack, jajaja-se rie deathgood

Desde que llegamos a este mundo, desde que conocimos a nuestro nuevo jefe, o lo olvidaste mario...-habla iceblack

Ese assesino de antes se quedo contigo, digo con hugo en el mundo humano-reclama deathgood

Nunca nos dijo su nombre?, el jefe de ahora-pregunta iceblack

Si lo hiso, se hace llamar phantomsky-habla riendo deathgood

Que te causa gracia?-iceblack acerca su mano a los labios de lyra, los toca suavemente, y rie

Estos ponis son muy faciles de dominar, solo es necesario eliminar a esa celestia, luna, y la princesa candance-deathgood extiende su mano y aparecen pequeñas figuritas de las 3 princesas, y estas se vuelven humo al mismo tiempo que su mano se cierra

Ja, menuda mierda-se rie iceblack- lo que dices

Tu eres un hijo de puta que vive en la mierda!-insulta deathgood

Pues somos hermanos, ademas ya no vivo en tu casa*imagínense un deal whit it"*

Ya cállate-habla deathgood tratando de calmar a su amigo-hay que permanecer unidos, si queremos tener a equestriaen nuestras manos…tenemos que hacerlo juntos!

BOUTIQUE CARRUSEL- ADOLFO: applejack y rarity junto con Adolfito a la boutique carrusel, para darle cosas nuevas, al llegarrarity hace pasara a a dolfo asu taller,y allie se encerraronconapplejackpara darle cosas nuevas, rarity saca de su baul ropa en montony le pasa una por unoa Adolfo para que se lo prueve..

Por que tengo que ponerme esto-digo sosteniendo en mis manosropainterior de mujerrosa(humana)

Porque te queremos vercomo tevez con ropa de mujer..-habla rarity

Desgraciadas..-al decir eso applejack me da un golpe con su casco en mi ingle-hija de…tu madre!auch!,-que le pasa osea hello?,totaltengo que aguentar este sufrimiento-una pregunta, alguien mas ve pajaritos volando por su cabeza y ve morado con manchas negras?

Jajajaja-ambas sueltan una carcajada

Que hiciste tu rarity?-pregunto cambiando de tema

Solo hablando con zecora..-habla evadiendo mi pregunta, me causa mas interez saber de que hablaron..

Que hablaron?

Solo que si puedo vol..digo que si twilight y las demás incluyendomea mi podemos volvernos humanas…

Y que te dijo?

Que si podemos..solo que nesicita un ingrediente algo raro..

Y a que se rfiere con raro?

Esuqe, nececita tu esencia natural…-habla entrecortada

Y que esencia especial tengo?

Tu…..este….la cosa que te sale de tu "cosa" cuando terminas de tener sexo…-habla nerviosa

wtf!-me quedo con la voca abierta ºOº- pero porque no nececita un mechon o pelo?

Por que ellaquiere eso y punto!-responde enfadada rarity

A?-interrumpe applejack-pero no creo que seaun problema para ti darnos ese ingrediente, o me equivoco?

Eso jamás, nunca jamás!-respondo nervioso

Porfa…-ambas me miran con una cara de perrito tierna

No….-respondo con la misma cara

Con esa cara de perro agonizando no nos haras cambiar de opinión-me insultan"de cierto modo"

Déjenme pensarlo…mm…..no!-respondo enfadado

Jajajajaj-se rien las dos-mentira no te pediríamos eso, además rarity no fue a hablar con zecora, caíste en la broma-explica applejack nerviosa y al final de su dialogo cierra la boca con aire acumulado

Pero hay algo que no entiendo, que paso ayer en la noche?

Para empesar, twilight vino aquí para decirmeque habían llegado invitaciones, llame a todas a reunirnos en la biblioteca, y allí vimos las cartas, rainbowdahs tuvo la misión de repartir las invitaciones por todo cloudsdale, y applejack se ofreció para llevarte a conocer su granja hoy-explica rarity, ahora todo cuadra¡, pero porque darme una fiesta de vienvenid?

BOSQUE EVERFREE-NARRADOr

Creo que hay una fiesta?-habla deathgood sosteniendo en su mano un volante, y caian mas desde el cielo

Es la hora de atacar, actuaras sweet Apple acres, ese pueblo queda muy cerca de aquí, a demás tengo ganas de patear algunos flancos, mañana invadiremos ese lugar, y volveremos aquí, por su parte ocúpense de destruir ese lugar hasta matar a la portadora de la honestidad, llevo pocos días libre, a si que no se nada sobre las 6, pero se donde viven, gracias a esa unicornio lyra-se escucha la voz de phantomsky, pero solo se puede ver su sombra

Entendido-habla su aprendiz-pero como es ella o el?

Es una hembra, bonita según lo que dijo esa unicornio su nombre es applejack,de color naranja y rubia-da las instrucciones

Y que hacemos con ella si la encontramos…

Lo que quieran, pero mátenla de todas quieren tráiganmela con vida

Lo que sea?...

PONIVILLE-ADOLFO

Sigo probándome atuendos para mañana en la boutiue de rarity, pero ya termine de probarme toda la ropa que me trajo,ahora estoy vestido con el atuendo que estaba puesto, applejack se fue a hacer los bocadillos, mientras yo me quede con rarity para darle ideas en base a la ropa en la tierra-ya acabaste?-pregunto a rarity quien esta sentada wen el suelo dibujando con su boca y además lleva puesto tela negra en su lomo y unos lentes

No!-responde molesta

Porque me hablas en ese tono?-pregunto amigable, me acerco por detraz de ella con la intención de asustarla

No me agrada que me molesten cuando hago mi trabajo!-responde igual con ese tono, me acerco mas, pongo mi manos en sus hombros y grito ¡buh!, a lo cual en reacción al susto me da un golpe con su casco en la entrepierna-te dije que no me molestres!

Hija de….tu mama!, no se porque me porto decentemente con ustedes si son equinos osea caballos o ponis que hablan!, y por ultimo…alguien mas ve estrellitas bailando sobre su cabeza?-caigo de rodillas al piso, y me aguanto el golpe como los machos!:(-perra bóxer!

Jajajajajaja-deja de hacer su trabajo para voltear a verme-si quieres puedes ir a sugar cube corner para traerme un cupcake

o.k-salgo de la boutique pero antes de hacerlo me transformo en un poni, a medida que me voy alejando de la boutique camino hacia labiblioteca porque se donde que se ubica a diferenciade sugar cubecorner

hola!-me saluda un pegaso desde las nubes

jeje,mm hola!-respondo saludadando con mi casco

eres nuevo aquí?-pregunta ese pegaso vestido con un atuendo de carreras atléticas

si-respondo observando el pequeño pueblo de ponila..ville

y cual es tu nombre?,yo me llamo soarin-me pregunta ese pegaso

soy …..porque no vajas aquí para conversar?-el aterriza en frente mio en 2sg.-soy Adolfo

jaja-se rie de mi nombre-*risas*que nombre tan gracioso

si jeje, y tu que haces aquí?-pregunto cambiando de tema

practicando para el evento de mañana-habla soarin, trago un bulto por mi garganta

y como te enteraste?-pregunto nervioso

es broma?,la princesacelestia nos invito personalmente para hacer unas piruetas, acrobacias y estar en esa fiesta de bienvenida, tu sabes para quien es?-pregunta amigable

no no lo se, pero a que te refieres con "nosotros"?-interrogo

los wonderbolds(no se si se escribirá asi) mis dos amigos y yo estamos en ese grupo!-el alza vuelo y se va junto a dos pegasos que lo esperaban en el cielo, continuo caminando- este pueblo se ve vacio, conla única persona con la que hable hasta ahora fue con soarin y nadie mas, que raro-volteo la vista hacia atrás y veo que solo avance unos cuantos pasos de la boutique hasta aquí-encerio?pero que mierda?

Te escuche!, ya me trajiste el cupcake?-grita rarity desde su lugar de trabajo

pd: perdonen si tengo faltas de ortografia o no escribo bien los nombres de los personajes, pueden opinar! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!, aqui les traigo un nuevo cap, sin mas que decir empecemos att: judit de las casas

1\. me perdi 2. no tenia dinero 3. otra vez me perdi.

CAPITULO 5 la fiesta parte 1 de no se cuantos mas habrá

camino...como si hubiese un mañana, aun no estoy acostumbrado a mi forma poni-entro a la tienda de los señores cake?creo que pinki trabaja aqui...-buenos...dias?-descubro que no hay nadie en la tienda a excepción de una poni... no, era una unicornio, era de color blanco, y una crin lisa de color rojo vivo. Esta misma comiendo un muffin en una mesa cerca la puerta.

hola!- saludo de manera agradable a la unicornio, pero no recibo respuesta, a si que decido acercarme un poco mas a ella- hola?

perdon, no te habia visto- se disculpa la unicornio, creo que es muy distraída, puedo hacerle un par de cositas e.e...mejor no, luego me dicen ratero, violador, satiro...etc,etc,etc- soy sinister shadow-...que nombre tan perturvador si lo traducimos(se que usaras el traductor de google e.e)

mm te dire solo shadow ok?-digo un poco miedoso- soy a...-no puedo decir mi nombre, aun no me presento como humano aqui en ponilandia- soy...adolfo-mm no quise decir mi nombre

que nombre tan raro? nunca escuche hablar de un nombre tan raro? como el tuyo

jejeje…..si rara-digo nervioso- disculpa, no sabes donde se encuentran los señores cake?

No están, salieron hace un par de minutos-me responde, ahora que hago?, rarity me pedirá su cupcake, y creo que ni dinero me dio para comprarlo.

Gracias, pero tu que haces aquí si ya salieron?-pregunto algo curioso y sospechoso

mm…-se pone muy nerviosa- este yo…-se pone nerviosa y agacha la cabeza, se levanta del comedor. Y se dirige a mi- lo lamento, pero tengo que hacer esto- estrella mi cabeza contra la mesa, quedo inmovilizado durante unos segundos- a si es como se gana la vida ahora- ella se dirige hacia el cajero de la tienda y mete el dinero en un saco, para darse a la fuga

por que me pasan estas cosas a mi (T.T)- digo mientras recupero mi movilidad y corro…o galopo detraz de ella…..

30 minutos después…

cambio de perspectiva: zecora.

Pocima buena hare, si un poco de…- detengo mis pasos, siento halgo raro, como una perturbación en la fuerza :v – quien eres! – digo, entro a mi cabaña, pero esta estaba robada?- sal de allí!- digo acercándome a mis pociones, me percato que no hay nadie, cierro la puerta, voy hacia mis reliquias, todo estaba en orden, a excepción de…. – el amuleto del alicornio!, salgo de mi casa y rodeo el bosque

Sal de donde estes!- grito- el amuleto es peligroso, nadie lo tiene que usar…- sigo mi recorrido hasta llegar a el castillo de las hermanas, podía percibir energía oscura- para que quieres el amuleto?- digo en voz alta- entro al castillo,

Algo iba mal, sentía mucha energía- sal de donde estes!- veo una sombra y no dudo en seguirla, la sombra me llevo a un lugar desconocido, con unas marcas similares al amuleto del alicornio, con el pequeño detalle que había una caja de piedra abierta- quien iso esto?

Lo lamento- esa es la única voz que escuche, la poni que estaba allí me golpea con una roca, y pierdo la conciencia

 **Universo alternativo**

Maestro, que sucede?-pregunta el joven padawan-lo veo preocupado

Una perturbación sentido he-dice el maestro joda-temo que un jedi a desaparecido

 **Volviendo con la historia ;v**

 **Perspectiva de: Adolfo(modo poni: on)**

No se donde estoy-pienso mientras camino en el oscuro y aterrador bosque en el que cai hace una semana, no sé donde esta la salida- ayuda!help me! Veeeee (imitando a una oveja) hijijijij (imitando a un caballo)-grito con todas mis fuerzas. Hace bastante tiempo que la perdi de vista, supongo que es muy fácil esconderse en este bosque…

Me detengo al ver unas cosas que son mias aunque paso el tiempo muy rápido la luna alumbra mi pesar en el bosque-mmm creo que el portal que me trajo aquí también trajo mis muebles…, y en mis muebles esta mi…!-corro hacia una mesita de noche destrozada, busco en los escombros y encuentro mi pistola :3- para agarrar los demás objetos me convierto en humano. Tomo unas cosas que encontre ; una mochila, chocolate, encendedor, balas y mi practica navaja

Hace mucho frio, a si que decido talar un árbol con una cuchara…

30 minutos después…

Alfin!, el árbol cae, el árbol era bastante grande-pienso mientras el árbol cae…cae…cae…en un casa que parece árbol…árbol?-mierda!, porque a mi!- la casa se destuye y nome da de otra que correr

10245023403 pasos después…

Veo una luz, parece una especie de tribu en medio del bosque, me acerco- hola!-grito, de la nada sale un minotauro

Hola soy ironwill y entr- le disparo en la pata y corro para que no me coma- hijo de puta! Te quería invitar a comer! Me cag…

Porque!porque todo lo que hago es malo?!

Me detengo a descansar…-que cansancio…que dolor-me quejo- por que perseguí a esa poni, me convierto en unicornio- piensa…en donde estuviste la ultima vez… en donde quisieras estar ahora…ahora!-me teletransporto donde quise estar

 **Mansión paybo…**

 **Digo, casa de fluttershy**

Aparecí en la casa de flutershy. Siendo exacto aparecí pisando un mapache- hay perdón- el mapache me muerde y se va- em fluttershy?-pregunto por ella-fluttershy?- camino por la casa esperando respuesta. Pero nada

Algo raro pa-s-a-aaaaa!- veo a fluttershy, pero esta tendida en el suelo- hola?!, estas bien?- la muevo un poco para que reaccione, busco alcohol en mi mochila y me lo tomo (para calmar los nervios) responde!- la abofeteo un poco, hasta que recupera la conciencia.

Mm, que?- abre los ojos poco a poco- eres..tu?

Si soy yo, soy Adolfo- me convierto en humano, pero al hacerlo recibo un gran desgaste, pero aun tengo fuerza como para seguir consiente- que paso, por que te desmayaste?

Me dolio la cabeza, sentí que me estaban extirpando mi esencia- si hay algo muy malo y eso esta por venir

No sentiste que había alguien aquí?

No, pero escuche a alguien, una poni, decir shadow-( hay no, esto es mi culpa, si hubiera atrapado a esa poni no hubiera pasado esto)

Y no tenias que estar con rarity?- pregunta

Mejor ve descansar, mañana te cuento lo que paso- digo

Sabes que zecora tiene una casa árbol?

No… :v

 **En el bosque everfree**

Por favor no me mates!

No, claro que no, solo necesito tu energía

Por favor shadow!, soy tu amiga

Lo dejaste de ser hace 3 segundos

Vamos, tu no eres asi

Yo-yo-no soy asi….ayúdame!

Vamos, lucha!amiga

Ja, muere

 **Shadow mata a su amiga, solo para róbale la energía**

 **Este fue el capitulo de hoy, fue corto, lo se pero luego subiré mas caps mas largos**


End file.
